


Wherein Sherlock meets Mary's Tardis and has Unexpected Feelings

by sansets



Series: Mary Morstan: Timelord [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Family, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/pseuds/sansets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mary, I thought you said that Sherlock’s brother was intimidating?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Sherlock meets Mary's Tardis and has Unexpected Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/gifts).



> I'm mostly going with the assumption that because Time Lord Mary would be the BEST puzzle ever, as far as Sherlock Holmes is concerned, most of the events of Game of Shadows never happened, and so they'll likely have to do some massive Moriarty related clean-up once they return from Gallifrey. But since I'm far too fond of Stephen Fry's Mycroft, this happened anyway, so just join me in *handwaving* timelines. :D?

“Look at the elegant construction!”

John sat back against Mary on the couch by the controls of the Tardis and smiled as they watched Sherlock explore every inch of the spacecraft in preparation for their first trip to meet Mary’s family. John had been for a few journeys in the ship, but between Sherlock’s cases and his own patients, it seemed that there was never enough time to make the full sojourn to Gallifrey. Luckily, the guise of an anniversary trip to the countryside created just the opportunity.

“She wanted to play anthropologist,” Mary said, absently stroking the console. “And there is really no better way to do that than by living among the civilization you want to study for extended periods of time.” 

“She?” Sherlock looked up with interest. “You mean to say that this is a sentient spaceship?” 

“She is called a Tardis,” Mary explained. “On Gallifrey, sometimes our ships want to have adventures as much as the rest of us, so if you’re lucky, you can find one with complementary desires to join you.”

“How marvellous!” Sherlock’s eyes lit up and he continued to wander the deck, hands trailing over every surface, pausing only once he reached a large black, reflective panel with silver trimming along the edges.

“You especially will enjoy that,” John said. “That screen displays the data that the Tardis has collected over the years. The data retrieval capacities that Mary’s Tardis possesses are phenomenal. Why I bet she could even out observe you.”

“Show me something that no one else on planet could know.” Holmes demanded, sounding incredulous that a mere machine could outsmart him, sentient or not.

Mary paused, considered, and moved a few dials to project a moving picture on the panel. John would never get over the marvels of technology that Mary was simply able to take for granted. “Since we are visiting family and all …”

Sherlock watched with interest as the fragments resolved themselves into a coherent picture, John watching Sherlock, because his reaction was likely to be much more interesting than the wonders of Mary's Tardis, which he had seen before. However, once the picture resolved into the image of happy looking man petting a dog, Sherlock's expression quickly turned into one that was much more stunned than John was expecting. “That is my brother. But what is he wearing? And what is that expression on his face? Is that a DOG?”

John started … well, he was quite certain that Mary would refer to the sounds leaving his mouth as a giggle, but he preferred to think of it as laughter. Much more dignified, and dignity was few and far between in his life these days. “Mary, I thought you said that Sherlock’s brother was intimidating when you met him last year?”

“Oh, he is, no doubt about it,” Sherlock said, his face still contorted in confusion. “He could order a man to be executed and then go back to petting that dog, no second thoughts.” His face smoothed out to become almost entirely unreadable. “It’s just been many years since I’ve seen him look that content.”

Mary looked at John, and they both turned to look at Sherlock, who was looking lost. Moving in unison, the Watsons arose from the couch to flank Sherlock on either side, offering him their nearness. “Mary,” Sherlock said with studied casualness. “Before we embark to visit your homeworld, could we perhaps stop and visit my brother on the way?”

**Author's Note:**

> As near as I can figure, the original credit for making this gif goes to [sunshineanderson](http://sunshineanderson.tumblr.com/post/16624380653) on Tumblr, but since that site baffles me, I’ll happy fix the credit if someone knows anything to the contrary! And in my head, I substitute whatever steampunk Victoriana would be appropriately gaudy in place of Stephen’s sweater, but on the other hand, who KNOWS what men actually lounge around the house wearing in Guy Ritchie’s 19th century London? They may wear loudly printed sweaters for all I know, it’s not like that London is our London of history ANYWAY. *g* (And if I were to write the future adventures of this universe, which I likely won’t, Mycroft/Mary’s Tardis would likely feature prominently. They would just be so ADORABLE plotting world domination together while John and Mary and Sherlock went off and had adventures with Irene. I never could quite figure out what she was up to in this universe. SOMETHING awesome, I'm sure.)


End file.
